


Safe With You

by greendot_prince



Series: Insecurities and warm embraces [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Fluff, Graphic Description of Past Self-harm, Hispanic! Roman, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Janus wanting to push ppl down the stairs, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Virgil, Pining, Platonic Dukeceit - Freeform, because I'm hispanic and I love Roman, but Roman ain't having it, it's there for a brief moment before it gets cut off, mentions of remus, past self-harm, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendot_prince/pseuds/greendot_prince
Summary: In which Janus finds himself paying a visit to Roman late at night to check in on him after he notices our beloved prince's exhausted state throughout these past weeks of filming the latest video. Though instead of him comforting his crush, he suddenly becomes the one to be comforted in place as his emotions begin to overwhelm him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Insecurities and warm embraces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165229
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Safe With You

**Author's Note:**

> *Nervously waves* Hello, um this is my first fic in several years and I never thought I would ever write a fic again but here I am. Please forgive me if there are any mistakes. I'm not very good with describing some things and tend to get my words mixed up, so if you catch something, please let me know nicely about it. I started writing this while S vs S Redux was being made but lost motivation and only recently picked it back up. This is my way of coping from the recent events from the Redux video. So as the kids say, Roceit stans come get your juice.
> 
> *Translations in the end notes 
> 
> See you there and I hope you enjoy!

Roman collapsed onto his bed, burying his face into one-out of the many-soft fluffy pillows that he owns. Today was the second to last day of filming for the new Sanders Sides video. He had been immensely enjoying playing his role, especially some days ago he got to act in front of an audience! Well, an audience of three. Nonetheless, it was still an audience and that made him extra zany which resulted in him making a lot of bloopers that the fans will love. However, within these past several days of filming, his body is now starting to feel the intense weight of exhaustion. He’s ready for a break and hell is he going to enjoy it. Usually, Roman is never this exhausted whenever he’s working on a video. Though, the reason for his tiredness is because this one involves heavier forms of actions, greater than any of their previous videos. Additionally, himself, along with Patton, are the two sides to mainly be focused and featured more so throughout the video than the others. And that itself is a bonus plus for Roman. To be the main star (well one of the main), helps boosts his confidence. Essentially, as of late, he’s been trying to push his insecurities away. But that’s another story to tell in which the author will probably never write.

The prince shifted his position, turning to the side, he felt his shoulder pop. He let out a small groan as he slid an arm underneath the pillow, bringing the other to hug it closer to him. Roman sighed, closing his eyes, ready for sweet sleep to drag him into dreamland. He could feel himself slowly being lured into a state of sleep when it was unexpectedly disrupted by a knock on his door. He grunted loudly into his pillow before calling out to the person to enter.

Who could want to bother him at this hour?

Whoever they are and whatever it is better have a perfectly good excuse to interrupt his dire need of beauty sleep. The thought of ignoring or sending them off for another time crossed his mind but instead he didn’t want to seem rude and opted to allow the person to see him. After he heard his bedroom door open, he begrudgingly decided to hoist himself up into a sitting position but was cut off by the very person who entered his domain. 

“Please _do_ get up.”

Roman momentarily froze, his head snapped towards the direction of the voice. His eyes grew large once he spotted the oh too familiar tall figure cloaked in black with yellow accents standing in the doorway, “Janus…what are you-” his voice wavered. Good job Roman, let’s try that again. The prince cleared his throat, “I mean, can I perhaps assist you with something?”

Janus chose to ignore the way Roman’s voice faltered as he took a step further inside, softly closing the door behind him and instead took in the current state of the charismatic prince’s room. There were papers scattered everywhere starting from the desk to the floor and even a few on Roman’s bed. Some were crumpled up into balls, others were torn, and the rest were perfectly flat. Various writing utensils were also seen splayed across the cluttered desk, a few parched dangerously close to the edge. It was the messiest Janus had seen of any of the sides rooms with the exception of Remus’s. He wonders if this is how Roman always works when it comes to aiding Thomas with new video ideas. It’s obviously not because he cares deeply for the charming handsome hopeless romantic prince’s well-being or anything. And speaking of the prince…

The slithering snake shifted his heterochromatic eyes over towards Roman once he was done examining the room, intaking ~~admiring~~ Roman’s appearance. He was now sitting straight up -well not so straight- with his head lowered, gazing downward at the floor, face flushed from embarrassment. It was cute to see the prince's rubicund face over the realization of having a guest present with how untidy his room is. And Janus certainly _didn’t_ love every chance he got to breakdown the dramatic prince into a blushing state. The mischievous snake felt the corner of his mouth lift up into a small smirk as he jaunted over to Roman, cautiously avoiding any of the papers down his way. “Perhaps I should be asking you that question your highness. Do _you_ need help?”

Roman shot his head up after he heard how closer Janus was, his eyes blown wide open, locking onto the enticing serpent's mix matched eyes. Those captivating eyes that he could get lost in all day if he could. Sparkling vibrant mysterious eyes that have been following him more recently in his dreams. Playfully dancing around, teasing him. Those damn eyes have committed a crime to his heart. They shouldn’t be wandering around unsafely like that. It should be illegal.

The prince’s mouth was agape, trying to form a sentence. Eventually he remembered to blink, turning his head away for a moment, clearing his throat. “I do-don't. This is how I sometimes work for a video once I’m really invested in the idea for it.” He turned his attention back towards Janus, capturing those illegal eyes with his own once more, giving him a weary smile, tints of pink still slightly dusting his cheeks. “I um, apologize for the mess that is currently my room.”

“There’s _definitely_ need of an apology Roman. I’ve seen your brother’s room before. This is…” Janus pauses as he scrunches his nose, recalling the times he’s been dragged into Remus’s room (too many times to count) while the green man ecstatically shows off his ideas and creations, “nothing in comparison.”

Roman chuckled, “Yeah, he undeniably works much messier than I do. It’s a hazard to go in there. You’ll never know what you’ll find.” He shivered.

Janus hummed in agreement. “Remus is both unpredictable and predictable. You may not know what he’ll create or say next, but you also already know that it’s likely something intrusive.”

“And sometimes annoying,” Roman grumbled. “He’ll always pop in unexpectedly and either hit me with his morning star, surprise me with something ungodly unspeakable to scare or throw something at me.” He complained, crossing his arms, furrowing his eyebrows and pouting.

Janus did _not_ find Roman’s expression nor actions to be adorable.

“Yet, no matter how bothersome he can be,” The prince pout turned upwards into a fond smile, reliving some of the enjoyable memories of his twin, “we still have fun poking at one another.”

Okay, revise that. Janus _positively_ did _not_ find Roman’s actions to be quite adorable… Well, maybe just…a smidge. Nothing more. However, seeing Roman with such a fond expression on his face, reminiscing all the good times his brother and his own self had, was something so brotherly wholesome, it made Janus's own traitorous mouth form a similar smile. Damn himself. Although, that smile quickly vanished when Roman suddenly was staring right back at him. Warm auburn brown curious eyes met Janus’s mysterious heterochromatic ones. The half cold blooded snake felt his heart skip a beat.

“But enough getting off track, back to the main subject. You never answered my question earlier.” Roman raised an eyebrow at him. “And don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I don’t enjoy your company, which I do by the way, but can I perhaps offer you some guidance with something?”

Ah. Right.

Janus gestures to Roman’s messy bed, “May I?”

Roman blinked, his brain didn’t quite register what Janus had meant at first, “Hmm?”

“May I take a seat next to you?”

“Oh! Um-yes! I’m sorry, I-I’m just so-here, hold on let me-” Roman stuttered, his face once again becoming red from embarrassment as he hurriedly grabbed the papers on his bed, setting them aside. Nice going Roman, keep it up and you’re going to win a trophy at the end of this.

“Perhaps I should just let you rest instead and come back to-”

“NO!” Roman panicked, shouting too loudly, accidently startling Janus. He cursed himself and hastily apologized to the other side. “I mean no,” he tried again, speaking in a gentler tone, “please don’t go, I really don’t mind.”

The deceitful side waved off the sudden outburst, saying it was alright as he respectively took a seat next to the prince, taking into consideration for some personal space regardless of how the snake wishes to be much closer to him. To be pressed against one another, to feel the warmth that radiates from Roman, holding hands, humming to a tune, and giving each other soft kisses. But consent and respecting people’s boundaries are sexy to where Janus wouldn’t want to frighten Roman away. Although, if the prince reciprocates on having the same feelings the snake feels towards him and grants permission to give and show affection than Janus will more than gladly do so. It’s just the matter of taking things slow but also with caution.

Janus glanced over at Roman, the prince’s face was a deeper red, his hands were grasping tightly onto the end of his tunic, peering down at his lap as he bit down his lower lip. Now Roman was just being unfair. How could Janus not tease him for how cute he looked? Truly a crime. But as tempting as it was, Janus had to withhold his teasing for now.

“Are you certain you don’t want me to go?”

“Positive, everything’s perfectly a-okay!” Roman tried not squeak out but felt his voice failing him towards the end.

The serpent decided not to mention the obvious lie that Roman did not find everything perfectly a-okay and proceeded on. “I don’t want to overstay my welcome, so I’ll just try to make it short.” He turned his view away from the prince, choosing to stare at his yellow gloves on his lap. “First and foremost, I want to apologize for already keeping you up this late. I wasn’t planning to stop by tonight, but something pulled me here.”

Oh?

Well, that got Roman’s attention. His head perked up, curious eyes casting over at the other side. Janus had been planning to come visit him for some time now? His heart raced. Could it be-? No, Roman mentally shook his head, pushing his thought and hopes away. He was just probably here to discuss about business. Whatever it is, it patently is making Roman’s heart slightly race quicker by the second.

Janus held his hands loosely together, running a thumb slowly back and forth on the inside of his gloved palm. He was suddenly beginning to feel a little anxious, though he doesn’t appear to wholly comprehend why. The serpent wondered if the reason was merely because he was here in Roman’s room late at night sitting on the prince’s bed who by the looks of it is also experiencing similar emotions.

The deceitful side resumed his conversation, “Secondly, I felt the need to check in on you. Your performances lately have not only been exceptionally extraordinary, as per usual your highness, but I’ve recognized how much more this new video is taking a great toll on you. I wanted to make sure you’re taking a fraction of time for yourself. Self-care is highly the utmost importance for everyone, including you Roman. I worry that you’re not taking proper care of yourself and allowing your health to decline.” The concerned snake surveyed over at the prince, eyes locking with one another for the umpteenth time in this story (damn guys that’s gay). Janus could feel his heart drum against his chest as curious eyes met his own filled with worry. Neither of the two made immediate movement to break their contact with each other. The room fell into silence, both searching and examining into one another’s eyes until what felt like an eternity but was in actuality not even half a minute later, conclusively tore their gazes away, the two sides facing their heads the opposite direction of one another. Janus could feel the warmth spreading across his cheeks as he continued his thumb movement, speaking more quietly almost in a whisper, “I wouldn’t want to see our excellency collapse, you’re the brightest jewel out there in our group and for you to rust… I don’t know what I-we would do without you…”

Sometimes it’s kind of scary how well Janus can see through Roman. The exhausted prince knew the other side was right, the new video in the works has been taking a great toll on him, Roman can’t even remember when he last properly took care of himself. He’s been too occupied and yeah sure every time he takes small breaks to rest, hydrate and or eat, it’ll help replenish some energy to bounce back into working but once it comes to the end of the day, the prince would feel the sudden heavy weight of exhaustion throughout his entire body. As morning of next day comes, he’ll still feel it lingering all over and medication doesn’t do much use either. Occasionally the others will show a tiny dosage of sympathy each time they catch him struggling for a bit, but of course, Roman brushes it off and continues to act like it’s nothing. Even though, we all know that is in fact a lie. So, for someone who’s notoriously known to be the embodiment of deceit and can tell when someone lies, comes directly to Roman’s room late at night without a warning, sits down and express their concern towards the fanciable side, left the prince unprepared and exposed. And yes, while Janus does indeed tend to tell lies, he’s not entirely made up of them. There are times where he does speak the truth, times where he can show how genuine and valid he is, and much like his lies, times where it can sting you, and also times where it can save you (in many cases those truths and lies also play a role into self-preservation for Thomas’s safety). Additionally, right now, he can tell Janus is speaking the truth, and while he disagrees with being the brightest jewel of the group-if anything he would’ve said to the other side that Patton was the brightest one- he can’t whole heartedly ignore how sincere Janus meant it all. It makes the prince’s heart flutter as his cheeks burn once more.

Despite his blushing, Roman took a brave dare to direct his concentration back to Janus. He noticed the other side was still looking away, embarrassed to reveal their devilishly handsome half-scaled face again too soon. He caught movement on Janus’ lap as the prince peered down to observe those yellow gloved hands, closely watching his thumb sweep back and forth over his palm as the rhythm slowly picked up a faster pace and switching once he was getting tired with one of them. Roman was certain he might’ve spotted Janus doing something like this earlier, but his mind was elsewhere, distracted by said scaled face. If Roman learned one thing about being around a certain emo nightmare long enough and he himself sometimes experiencing it as well, is that Janus was starting to get anxious and he was probably trying to comfort himself. This makes the prince wonder if the reason Janus always wears those trademark yellow gloves, is it for them to ground him or to hide something away.

Are they scaled just like half of his face is and he’s uncomfortable of showing them off? Or for both reasons? To ground and to conceal away his possible scaled hands to feel more secure and safe? 

They are so many things Roman is yet to learn about the mysterious side. Whether in due time Janus decides to one day tell him or not, is solely up to him. But if it’s one thing for certain is that Roman wants to make sure that Janus is comfortable enough to be around him and for the serpent to fully trust the prince whether perhaps in due time, he decides to open up more of himself. And if Janus does, Roman will make an oath to swear to keep those things between the two and no other side.

The prince shuts his eyes close, he could still feel his face burning red but slowly easing down, as he inhaled in a deep breath and exhaling after opening his eyes a few seconds later. He felt himself hesitating for what he was about to do next but made the bold decision to go along with the plan. He scouted his body a smidge closer, adjusting to make sure he’s facing Janus completely noticing the other side abruptly ceasing his actions, and hearing a sharp breath being taken in.

“Janus,” Roman addressed with such gentleness that made the anxious snake want to badly cling to him and never let go. “You don’t have to immediately look at me at the moment, I know how you’re feeling right now, and I want to lift your mood even if a little. Is it okay if I can touch your hands?”

Janus was starting to think that maybe this was a stupid idea to come check in on Roman so late, curse his body for dragging him over here. Curse his heart for letting his feelings get the best of him and his mind for betraying him. But he knew he was lying to his own self, this wasn’t stupid, this was something he needed to do. He wants to show Roman how much he cares, how much he values their relationship, how much he wishes for their bond to grow stronger, and for not only Roman to trust him, but for Janus to trust Roman just as equally as well.

The serpent exhaled his breathe, slowly nodding his head in affirmation, and nodding again quicker for added measure. As soon as he felt Roman’s hands gently clasping his own, Janus inhaled in another sharp breath, but quickly breathed it out once he felt Roman start to massage his palms with his thumb, similar to how Janus was doing earlier although almost in a tender way and it felt so calming, yet it wasn’t entirely enough. He wanted to so desperately feel the full experience without his gloves on but a part of him was scared to show Roman what was underneath. Even though he knew he would have to remove one of his gloves for the next video in tomorrow’s final day of shooting. He was still afraid to do so.

Roman temporarily removed his eyes away from their hands to take a quick glance upwards to see if he has shifted his head back over. When he detected the other side trying to take a peek, Janus hastily averted away again. Roman felt a small tired smile tug upwards and fixated his attention back to their hands.

“You know…” Roman started, “I’m glad you stopped by tonight and what you said earlier, I really appreciate it whole heartily. It was really sweet and thoughtful of you to do so. You’re right about the whole new video taking a huge hit to my body and I dislike admitting that I don’t remember when I last took proper care of myself.” The prince tilted his head back up right at the very moment Janus had turned his own focus back on him, giving him a half ass glare to Roman.

Oh, he’s a little upset now.

“Sssself-care or I’ll push you down the sssstairs Roman.” Janus hissed.

Roman tittered, “Right, right.”

The serpent huffed as he stared back down, speaking in a low soft tone “Though, I would never do that to you your majesty…”

Roman briefly paused his actions, making Janus peer his focal point back to Roman’s face in question. He caught the way Janus had uttered that line, it was too sincere and sensed it was left unfinished. What else had the other side planned to say before he thought he shouldn’t out loud? Was he trying to confess something?

The prince’s heart skipped another beat at the thought.

Above all, why not him?

His curiosity left him wanting to push Janus to answer these questions, but he knew it wasn’t right. Roman has to be patient, he doesn’t want to scare his crush away. He continued his massaging, “But Virgil is an exception?” He opted asking instead, quirking an eyebrow up.

Janus saw through Roman, he knew that’s not what he wanted to say but decided to go along with it in fear of messing things up with the prince, “He had it coming, he only had his self to blame.” Janus deadpanned.

And is he so glad he went along because the next thing he witnessed was sweet beautiful music filling the room. Music that instantly relaxed his nerves further. The serpent watched Roman busted out laughing, throwing his head back then retreating his hands away, one to slap on his leg and the other clutching to his stomach. Like Janus wasn’t already gay enough for Roman, he sure as hell is even more.

“I swear with you!” Roman said in between his laughter, wiping a tear daring to escape from his eye. “A Chicago reference, that was perfect minus the fact that Mr. Surly Temple did not die.”

“Yet.” Janus smirked.

“Janus!” Roman gasped.

“I’m kidding Roman.” Janus held his hands up, “My apologies.”

Roman shook his head, “And what about the others?”

Janus brought his gloved hands down to his lap, missing the way Roman was massaging them. “I’ve had close calls with Logan and Patton but haven’t dared to push them down the stairs…yet.”

“Janus.” Roman warned.

“Again, only kidding your highness.”

The fanciable side noticed Janus picking the massaging back up and once again reached out to do it for him. This time the serpent made no sign of hesitation and easily opened them a tad bit too hastily for Roman to carry on. Roman chuckled as he happily did so, progressing forward into the conversation, “Probably pointless to ask, but what about my brother?”

“Ineffective. I pushed him down once and after he shot his head up, grinning like the mad man that he is, he yelled out and I quote ‘That was fun, do it again!’” Janus brought out another pair of his arms out, not wanting to tear away from Roman anytime too soon, throwing them up into the air, impersonating Remus so terrifyingly accurate.

Roman snorted, “That’s Remus alright and while that was 100% on point, don’t impersonate my brother around me again, no offense, it’s pretty creepy how well you can do it.”

“None taken. I’ve hung out with him a lot to learn how he acts but noted.”

“Hung out or dragged?”

“Yes.”

Roman laughed again, shaking his head, “I suppose I would say the same as well.”

Janus hummed, putting his other two arms away. It always felt strange whenever he does that. In fact, he never was born with them or any of his snake features. Throughout the years, as how society (hisses) has shaped Thomas, it affected his morals as much as it affected Janus. The four extra arms came as a bonus when one day Thomas watched a particular episode of Steven Universe where the main character mentioned him being “too tough” to cry and a gem, Pearl, if he remembered correctly, recalled he was crying over snakes earlier and Steven stated on the verge of tears that they didn’t have any arms. Thus, oddly prompting in Janus waking up the next day with those four extra limbs. He wasn’t surprised to discover that the duke himself had a partial role to play in the matter. Once Remus first witnessed the extra arms, he gasped out in excitement, his eyes glistening with interest, flapping his hands so rapidly, jumping up and down, and throwing them up into the air afterwards, and rushing towards the serpent to gush over his new multiple set of arms. It was one of the happiest moments Janus vividly remembers of his best friend and cherishes to this day. And while Janus may have first panicked about them, in the end, he was on board with his newly four extra arms, finding them to be quite useful. Although, he did have a small dosage of struggle with them in the beginning. His first attempt he ever had with his extra limbs, it had hurt him. Eventually, once he gotten the hang of it, he no longer endured any pain, only a strange tingling sensation.

It was silent again. Roman’s massaging and his laughter had temporarily lifted Janus’s nerves but there was still that want in Janus to rip the gloves off to feel that skin on skin contact. Even though, he was once again wavering to do so. Janus bit his lower lip, feeling a pinch of that anxiety come rushing back to him.

Why does this have to be so difficult for him? No, that was a stupid question to ask when he already stated why earlier. Because he’s scared! He agreed to reveal an ungloved hand for the new video like it was no big deal but it in fact is for him! Janus is self-conscious about his hands and will only have his gloves off once he’s alone in his room or rarely with Remus. Even if he knows the duke has seen his them before and always compliments on how cool they look each time Janus takes off the gloves, those dollops of honesty to the serpent still doesn’t make him feel completely comfortable about them. Janus knitted his eyebrows in frustration, letting out a sigh. This is ludicrous to be feeling like this.

Roman spotted Janus’s shift in expression after hearing him sigh. His face was contorted in a mixture of irritation and anxiousness. It appeared the serpent was lost deep in his thoughts which was peculiar seeming as though Roman thought his nerves were finally calm him down. If only Roman could read his mind to see what was causing him distress. He wants to lend Janus a hand in any way he can without overstepping boundaries. It was then in that moment, something offered him the assistance to give him a clue. The fanciable side felt Janus grasp the prince’s hands loosely for a moment before he sluggishly pulled away. Janus had seemed rather sad as soon as he made the move, muttering a thank you as he glanced down placing his hands back on his lap, overlapping one over the other. The prince then caught sight of one of Janus’s thumb’s lazily dragging the cuff up and down.

Ah, so is that the reason?

A tittle of a difficult situation to handle.

Roman went over the different possibilities and outcomes in his head, crossing out the ones that were a big flop until he decided on one idea that he could try and hopefully not overstep anything. With cautious action, Roman carefully hovered his hands over Janus’s, gently placing one hand on top and the other beneath, bringing them close to his mouth. The prince closed his eyes, pressing his lips against Janus’s gloved hand, giving it a little peck before he fluttered his eyes back open to view Janus’s reaction. Roman was somewhat scared that Janus would react poorly over his bold move but what Roman saw was far off from it. Janus’s eyes were wide open, staring at their hands, his face was starting to flush, and his mouth was parted open. Oh, if Roman could, he would kiss him right then and there.

“Was that…was that alright for me to do?”

Janus blinked, closing his mouth and clearing his throat, before opening it back up to speak, “I-um- had no problem with it.”

“Is that why your face is beginning to redden?” Roman couldn’t help but tease.

“Ssssshhuuut upppp,” Janus looked away, his face becoming a prominent red.

Roman chortled, relieved that Janus wasn’t really upset with him. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t steer myself away. There seems to be something still troubling you and I thought I could continue to assist you. If there is anything that you’re hesitating about, I won’t judge you or tell anyone else. However, if you don’t feel like you’re ready, I’m not going to push you to do something uncomfortable. I want you to know that you can trust me whenever you’re prepared.”

Janus adverted his head back to face Roman, he nearly wanted to cry. Scratch that, he was crying. Roman was too much. He’s considerate, kindhearted and despite his exhaustion, Roman is here willingly wanting to aid him in which Janus, who originally came to do was supposed to be the one to aid Roman in making sure he doesn’t collapse during shooting. Yet, Janus had let his feelings get to him and doesn’t seem to be doing a proper job of doing any of that. He feels like a fool. However, he has to remember that something drove him to come here tonight and if him accidentally allowing his feelings to overwhelm him is a part of it, then he’s still going to continue on. There will sometimes be obstacles that will be thrown in your way, but you can’t let that beat you down. If you’re still determined on the mindset of getting whatever plan accomplished, then you have to continue to push forward until you evidently eventually reach your goal. So, that’s exactly what Janus is going to do and put his trust in Roman. The deceitful side may be a tad scared, but he wants to see whatever is in store for him next. Janus blinked some of the tears away, giving Roman a small gentle smile, “Thank you…and I do trust you.”

Roman smiled softly back, “And if you ever need to vent or just want to talk, remember I’ll be here for you.”

Janus nodded, sniffling. “Thank you Roman…”

“Of course,” the prince spoke quietly, “anything for you.” He pecked Janus’s gloved hand once more before releasing his hands from the serpent’s and raising one of his own to ever so tenderly cup Janus’s scaled cheek. He felt Janus flinch under his touch and for a second, almost receding his hand until Janus leant into the contact, nuzzling the prince’s hand, practically begging to feel the warmth radiating out of it. For a long period of time, Roman had always loved Janus’s scales. They were undeniably stunning and sometimes when the lighting hits them right, they shine iridescently. The fanciable side had always pondered how it would feel to touch them and now that he finally got the opportunity, he is surprised to discover how smooth they are. Smooth, cold and a bit wet from some tears that Janus couldn’t keep from escaping. Those reptilian rapscallions. Roman swept his thumb under the serpent’s eye, wiping those persistent tears away. The prince withdrew his hand after a couple of seconds later, seeing Janus hint at the loss of missing the heat. Roman giggled, finding the gesture cute, “Sorry, I just found it funny and adorable how this is the second time you essentially try to leech on my warmth. Are you constantly cold because you’re part snake?”

A hint of pink dusted Janus’s cheeks as he huffed, “It’s not funny or adorable and it’s _definitely not_ because of that.”

Roman snorted, “Sure Jan...us”

“Did you just-”

“Hm, no clue what you’re talking about.” Roman replied ‘innocently’.

Janus stared at him in disbelief, “Roman, I know you’re lying.”

“Ah, to be caught red handed! Whatever shall I do now?” Roman dramatically posed with the back of one of his hands against his forehead and the other clutching his sash.

Janus rolled his eyes, a smile stretching across his face. He stared back down at his hands, re running things over in his head until he was ultimately ready to reveal his secret. “There is something I’ve been faltering on…and I’m sure you’re already aware of what it is.”

Roman paused his act and redirected the spotlight to Janus.

The serpent turned a hand over, resuming where he left off. “When you were aiding me to loosen my nerves earlier, it did help me, but I felt like it wasn’t enough. I wanted to tear off my gloves to be able to feel the whole sensation. But I-” He paused, taking in a deep breathe, “but I’m afraid. Afraid of what you’ll think, or anyone will think once I reveal my ungloved hand to you all tomorrow. You may not like what you’ll witness. I only agreed to the idea because I thought it would be the perfect part for that moment until I realized too late how terrified I actually am to do so.”

“Janus...”

“Even though, right now, I still feel a small portion of that fear and I want to fight it.” Janus unsteadily undid the button of his glove. He closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for this soon to be memorable moment in his life. “So that’s precisely what I’ve decided to do after I not only put my trust in you but when I also put a smidge of faith into myself.” He grabbed the cuff of his glove and shakily removed it, not yet wanting to open his eyes. The room fell to unease silence, as Janus dreadfully waited for some kind of response from Roman. He wasn’t positive what he was expecting but the abrupt feel of a warm hand cupping his now exposed one- the skin on skin contact that Janus had been _yearning_ for at long last- as a pair of lips pressed against his scaled scarred hand, ever so gently kissing it was not the one that crossed his mind. He gasped lightly, as he shot his eyes open, directing his vision onto his crush. Roman locked eyes with the serpent, smiling warmly at the other side as Janus gawked at him as the prince brought the serpent’s clawed hand to caress Roman’s cheek.

“I don’t see anything wrong with your hands, in fact I think they’re incredibly exquisitely unique just like you and I find myself drawn to them much more now, wanting to pepper them with kisses.”

Janus made a strangled noise of embarrassment, feeling the tip of his ears turning red as he unmeaningly yanked his inhuman hand away. Roman is going to be the death of him. The serpent is going to die if Roman continued to be this honest. This was all becoming overwhelming for him and he doesn’t know how much longer he could handle it. Janus tugged the tip of his hat down over his face with his one remaining gloved hand, trying to hide his rubicund state. He’s supposed to be the suave one here. Curses!

“Hey,” Roman whispered. He delicately pulled Janus’s gloved hand away from still gripping onto the tip of the serpent’s bowler hat and tilted it back up to uncover Janus’s redden face. The serpent released a tiny gasp of air as his heterochromia eyes widened upon reveal and adverted to look elsewhere besides the prince’s face. Janus’s cute little display of emotions is truly highly making it a challenge for Roman to desperately try to not kiss him this very instant. “You don’t have to hide your face from me, it’s okay.”

Scratch that, Janus is _definitely_ going to die from not simply Roman speaking honestly but also for how tenderhearted he was being. He leisurely turned his focal point back to the prince and was directly met with a gentle smile stretching across Roman’s face. He swears his heart is going to burst out any second now and it isn’t going to be a pretty thing to witness. Janus could practically hear and visualize Remus bouncing up and down excitedly wanting to view the gory sight.

“There you are,” Roman fondly said. He retracted his hand from holding Janus’s remaining gloved one. “Do you want me to stop and would you also want to stop?” His eyebrows furrowed, eyes swiftly filled with concern.

Janus didn’t waste a second to shake his head vehemently. It’s incredible how the hat didn’t even falter to fall off. He found himself taking in another deep breath, casting his gaze right back down to his hands yet again. The serpent stared at his ungloved hand, deeply examining all the scales and some of the scars around them. Janus recalled back the times during Thomas’s teenage years where the serpent underwent through some of his own battles, resulting in him abusing his own hands by excruciatingly deeply clawing to peel of the scales like if they were leftover pieces from a persistent sticker that just wouldn’t come off properly and you would have to sit or stand there trying to scrub off those annoying remaining little sticky bits.

The deceitful side doesn’t even remember when he had first started self-harming. He was half aware of his actions, despite the pain and blood up until one day he fully registered that it had become an unpleasant habit. There was to say, nothing wrong with his scales. In fact, on the occasions he particularly felt rather good and confident on some days, he’ll find a liking towards them but in all he feels rather neutral of his scales. Honestly, looking back at it now, he can’t specifically pinpoint the explanation why he had done those terrible things to his own hands. It could have maybe been that it somehow linked to grounding his nerves. He’ll probably never understand the real reasoning even less so that he unpredictably stopped doing it one day and has never once done it again. His old habit may have died out, but it devastatingly left him with permanent scars all over them. A portion to why the serpent wears gloves a majority of the time and also for that fact in which his hands tend to frequently get cold as well as for comfort.

And on the note of discussing about gloves…

Janus shifted his eyes over to his gloved hand. Well, the cat is out of the bag, or in this case, the snake is out of the bag so he supposes he might as well take the other one off too. Feeling less nervous than before, Janus repeated his steps earlier and removed the other glove. He deposited it down next to his other glove by his side, instantly missing the comfort of the material and getting hit with a cold rush. Janus hadn’t realized how cool Roman’s room was. The serpent was lucky to still be in his full attire otherwise he would have found himself in a predicament situation with his teeth clattering and his body shivering from the cold. As if Roman had read his mind, Janus saw the prince warily take his own hands into his. The serpent could sense the fanciable side’s uncertainty about his course of tactic as Janus directed his eyes to Roman’s face.

Roman hadn’t known what his next form of strategy was going to be next when he saw Janus contemplating at his hands again. However, once he saw the deceitful side remove the remaining yellow material from his other hand, he caught a glimpse of loss on Janus’s face. Like it really did appear that those gloves do indeed comfort him. Not merely just that, but Roman remembered the way Janus was clinging to his heat earlier. The idea of reaching out to Janus’s hands again crossed his mind but he was a bit uncertain if it was the right approach to do so soon. Regardless, he chose to go about cautiously and when he touched the serpent’s hands again, he was met with tear stained eyes scanning over the prince’s expression.

“Is this still okay?” Roman asked, his heart picking up speed again, in slight fear that Janus might say no.

The serpent nodded, watching relief wash over Roman. “I…I apologize for getting overwhelmed.”

“Janus, mi querida serpiente*,” Roman lightly squeezed the other side’s hands, “there is no need for an apology. It is perfectly acceptable for you to let out your emotions.”

Janus may know little to no Spanish but from the word mi he understood and serpiente assumedly meant snake/serpent. He was at a loss for what querida meant but the two that he identified was enough to make his cheeks dust a pink hue.

“On top of that, that was incredibly brave of you to open up a big portion of yourself and I’m extremely honored that you allowed me to see that part of you. I deeply appreciate it. Thank you.” Roman flashed Janus that damn gorgeous doting smile of his that renders the serpent’s-oblivious to the prince-heart do various forms of flips in which ought to receive a gold medal for their star performances.

“You sap, are you trying to make me cry more?” Janus’s voice marginally wavered as he smiled back at his crush.

“So long as they’re happy tears, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself so easily if I were to ever unintentionally hurt you,” Roman brought a hand up to caress Janus’s scaled cheek again. “You’d have my permission to kick my rear if that dare happens.”

In all honesty, Roman would fight the world for Janus. He’d swear to protect him from anything, whether it be from demons, giants, or his most ferocious foe of them all, the dragon witch! The prince simply can’t stand down and let any creature two legged, four or more try to hurt the one person he deeply cherishes. Nor any of his loved ones in general. Roman would be in distraught if something were to ever occur to them. It’s part of the reason why he wants to be the hero. To serve, to protect, to be loved and needed by others in knowing that they can count on him. The validation Roman desires and deserves. Without it, he wouldn’t be able to function. He’ll break, further impacting the cracks already in him. But as the author noted in the beginning of this fic, that’s another story that they theirself might not even write.

Janus hummed, “I’ll take that into consideration but also ditto for me if I too were to inadvertently harm you.”

“I don’t think I could find it in myself to do such a thing, yet I’ll take that into regard.” The prince gave another squeeze. Roman cleared his throat to change the subject. “Right. Now then,” he turned over Janus’s hands. “I believe I would like to pick right back up where I last left off. Unless, of course, you don’t want me to continue to heat up and massage your exquisitely cold dead scaly h-”

“Roman shut up and share your warmth to me so I can leech it off of you.” Janus interrupted.

The prince laughed as he reverted to his massaging from earlier.

Janus sighed in content, heat immediately flooding through to him. Roman’s massaging earlier was nowhere near in comparison to how good it’s currently making Janus unwind. He could undeniably get used to this. Janus let his eyes fall shut, concentrating on the way Roman is massaging the serpent’s hands, his forked tongue poking out in bliss.

Roman could not help but to notice Janus’s exceedingly cute blep. He suddenly had a compelling urge to want to poke it. Tempting as it is, he doesn’t want to take that risk in fear that the snake will bite his finger off. Those fangs of his doesn’t make things better. Sharp, pointy, and deadly. No, thank you. Roman would like to keep his finger intact. He, however, wouldn’t mind if those dangerously stunning fangs bit into his exposed ne- no! There are younglings reading this Roman! Clear your thoughts of thinking such things!

A flush crept its way up to Roman’s neck as he tried to shake those impure thoughts away. He yelped when Janus caught him staring as he adverted his gaze down nearly missing the way Janus’s lips curled into a smirk. Smug bastard.

“Something wrong your highness?” Janus drawled out into a playful teasing tone.

“N-nope, it’s nothing!” Roman squeaked out. He internally cursed himself for failing to keep his voice in a normal tone.

Janus droned in a knowing way, “If it’s nothing, then why is your lovely pretty cute face the color of a tomato, my dear prince?”

Roman rapidly pulled his hands away from Janus’s to bury his face in. He squealed in embarrassment. Janus found his face lovely, pretty, and cute and he had called him _his_ dear prince. Oh heavens, this is it. This is how he’s going to die. Roman knew this was without a doubt payback from earlier. He heard laughter laced with sheer amusement from the smug serpent (the little shit) followed by a pair of hands touching his. The prince’s hands were then gently separated from his face as they were drawn closer to Janus, each lovingly pecked. Roman’s face burned a deep crimson red, refusing to look at the other side.

The serpent parted, pleased of the results he received, he let go of Roman. Janus was yet to be done with the prince. He pushed the last tiny bit of his nerves down, building his confidence back up, he delicately placed a hand on Roman’s cheek before sliding it down to his chin, tilting it up to lock eyes with one another. Janus watched the metaphorical exclamation mark pop over Roman’s head as his eyes grew large the second they met the serpent’s piercing captivating ones. His mouth gaped open, trying to form a cohesive sentence.

“Snake got your tongue, darling?” Janus drawled out again, chuckling. He could visibly see Roman’s Adam’s apple move as the prince gulped in response. And oh, how that _excites_ him. Easy there Janus, don’t let your predatoriness inside conquer you.

Roman was downright dumbfounded, he didn’t know what to say or do next. His thoughts were ceased by his internal screaming. The prince noticed the way Janus eyes briefly scanned down to Roman’s lips then to his throat before he brought them back up. By the screams of snipped snakes at a Gorgon salon-focus Roman!

“Too much my darling prince?” Janus drew his hand away. “Wouldn’t want you to fall faint on me your highness.”

As soon as Janus withdrew away, Roman released a breath of air he didn’t know he was holding in. He blinked and looked down. The prince didn’t know when it happened, but he registered the fact that the two were much closer to each other than previously. This could be Roman’s chance, but he must first step back and recompose himself. He has to retaliate somehow. Roman can’t let Janus be the only teasing and flirtatious side here. Two can play that game.

Filled with a rapid burst of determination, while ignoring the pounding of his heart, Roman shoved his embarrassment out of the way and redirected his sight to Janus’s face. The serpent blinked, somewhat taken aback by the prince’s swiftly newly found grit. He slightly cocked his head to the side, marginally creasing his eyebrows in curiosity. Janus no longer held a smug appearance but now with an imaginary question mark animatedly moving side to side above his head. Roman leaned a tad forward, cupping Janus’s scaled cheek once more and caressing it. Janus instantly melted into his touch as Roman spoke confidently, “You needn’t worry about that mi serpiente endiabladamente hermosa*. That’s why I have you here to smoothly catch me effortlessly with those strong… toned… arms of yours even if I were to fall.” The prince smirked flirtatiously.

Janus cheeks began to feel the warmth spreading across his cheeks again. Dammit, he can’t seem to catch a break. The deceitful side may have only identified two of the Spanish words spoken but by the snake gods, he for sure as hell understood the way Roman spoke the rest of the English words loud and clear.

“After all,” Roman continued, no longer bearing the smug look on his face and instead substituted with a softer expression, “I can only bear so much with whatever you throw at me.” The prince paused, intaking a deep breath. Well, he's come this far, he might as well spill the beans. 

Roman resumed his speech, “Janus, you have bewitched me. My heart rapidly flutters like a hummingbird every second I am so close to you. Your beauty is enchanting. I’m in love with your prominent scales, the way that they feel, and how they can shine iridescently when the light hits them just perfectly. Your eyes are like gemstones, each sparkling with a hint of mischief. Your high sharp cheekbones are marvelously carved like a marble statue. Your dashing dazzling smile lights up my world, it helps destroy the bits of darkness that has consumed it. For every chance I behold it, I am gratefully blessed and strive to continuously witness that delightful smile of yours. I love the way that your nose scrunches when you’re either deep in thought or in disgust and how you poke your tongue out when you’re highly content. They are both undeniably cute gestures in which I hold quite dearly to my heart. I love how you are considerate, caring, suave, elegant, intellectual, and yet despite it all, you’re a complete dork with how adorable you can be, and I love every bit of it. I love everything about you, flaws an all included mi serpiente.” Roman passionately spoke, smiling so lovingly and wholeheartedly.

The deceitful side was dumbstruck, tears threatening to form in his eyes. There was no way Janus could reciprocate with words back to Roman’s heartfelt confession at the moment without completely full on gross sobbing. So instead, he devised another solution to do that.

“Janus,” Roman whispered a hint of nervousness starting to form. “Is it okay if I can-,” The prince paused as his redden state found its way back to his face, “Um-would you like to-would you like to go out with me? I mean unless I read this all wrong and-mmph?!”

The serpent hastily clutched onto Roman’s sash, yanking him forward to close the distance, wholly interrupting and catching the prince off guard as he captured his lips into his own. Janus was immediately hit with a taste of what tasted like strawberry ice cream flavored chapstick, making him crave for more. He titled his head a bit further to get a better angle, deepening the kiss.

Roman’s little nervous ball that was bouncing its way back to him was instantly kicked away when Janus had smashed his lips into his own as it was swapped with a rush of fireworks going off in his imagination with stars shooting across the night sky, fangs constantly brushing against his lips during their kissing. He had tasted like warm honey and tea with a dash of mint and it was a flavor that suited him too well. Roman couldn’t get enough of it. He brought his arms around Janus’s neck, one of them accidentally knocking his hat over. Goodbye hat ( :C ), you won’t be missed at the moment. Roman took the incident to his advantage and wound a hand up into Janus’s hair. The prince was surprised to find the serpents hair to be soft, smooth and a little fluffy despite it previously being covered with the hat. The instant he had touched the serpent’s hair, Janus had promptly let out a hot breath of air against Roman’s lips and that single breath drove the prince _wild._ But ah ah, control yourself Roman and save that for another time. 

All too soon for their liking, they both broke away to regain their breathing. Roman had chased after Janus’s lips the millisecond they parted. Janus giggled, he had loosened his grip from the prince’s sash and slid his hands up to his broad shoulders before snaking one up to his neck and resting it behind Roman’s head, lips pressing into one another once more. Janus had hummed into the kiss while smiling. This kiss was more tender, sweeter and briefer as they once again moved away from one another.

“Yes…” Janus replied in a whisper.

Roman huffed out a laugh, “You’re supposed to say yes before doing that! Though I guess either way works since I very much liked what you did as your response.” He grinned dopily.

Janus leaned his forehead against Roman’s, smiling contently. “Well, you left me speechless with your confession, what else was I to do? I couldn’t come up with anything but that, it was the only thing I could think of. But now-” Janus paused, withdrawing back. The serpent stared ~~gayly~~ lovingly into Roman’s soft sleepy eyes as he set a hand on Roman’s cheek again, caressing it once more before picking back up where he left off. “Now I have those words.”

The prince leant into his touch, his exhaustion slowly crawling back to him.

“Roman, my dear prince, your aura has enchanted me through the times we’ve begun to know each other and become friends. I’m in love with the way your eyes light up when you come up with an idea so grand that you shout and bounce so ecstatically animatedly that you sometimes tend to cling to the nearest person available to you. Especially if the person is Virgil because I find great amusement in watching him jump so high up like the frighten cat that he is and is left in a ruffled and shaken state as he’s huffing and puffing to calm himself down.” Roman snorted at that. “But moving on. I love how you put your all into performing whether it be for videos or on-stage helping Thomas, even on days you don’t feel like you’re doing your best, you are. When you’re performing out there, you spring to life so radiantly, you outdo the others, outshining them like the brightest star in the galaxy. I’m in love with your beauty marks, they are exceedingly attractive, and the freckles that are cutely scattered over your nose and cheeks, my prince, I could kiss them all day if I could. And your smile…when you really smile so big and beautifully bright, it blinds me, captures my breathe and makes my heart stop for a split second. You are so considerably wonderfully kind-hearted, brave, heroic, energetic, bright, valid, important, so full of life, and also an adorable dork. I love every single thing about you, and I don’t know what I’ll do if something where to ever happen to you. For every second we spend with each other, I can’t help but to keep on falling for you.” Janus smiled affectionately. (It’s like they’re reciting their wedding vows, guys that’s really gay)

Roman reciprocated back the smile, tears welling and daring to fall from his eyes. He closed his eyes shut and despite his exhaustion, lunged forward with overpowering energy, seizing Janus’s lips into a passionate kiss. Janus barely had time to register what had happened before he found himself stumbling backwards, yelping as he dragged Roman with him, falling down to the ground. They both groaned in pain as Roman apologized, hoisting himself off of Janus and helping him stand up.

The two sides redirected themselves onto the bed and sat back down next to each other. They both turned to look at each other and unexpectedly found themselves laughing at the incident.

Roman giggled out the last of his laughing and intertwined his hand with Janus’s. “I love you.” He breathed out.

“I love you too.” Janus replied back out of breath smiling before he started peppering Roman’s face with kisses causing the prince to break out into another giggling fit.

“J-Janus!” Roman managed to giggle out in between his fit.

Janus paused his attack on Roman’s face, “I did say if I could, I would kiss your freckles all day if possible, but I can stop if you wish. Don’t hesitate to say so.”

Roman breathed out a laugh, giving him a fond sappy smile, “If it’s you, I wouldn’t need to.”

Janus kissed Roman’s nose and then once again his lips before entirely pulling apart. He buries his face into the crook of Roman’s neck, happily satisfied, wrapping his arms around him. The prince returned the hold, embracing him closer and smooching the top of Janus’s head before resting his chin on top. Roman closed his eyes, feeling his mouth twitch up into a small smile, sighing in content. Regardless of his tiredness and his need of beauty sleep, Roman was delighted that Janus stopped by tonight.

The two sides stayed like that for a while, until they both tumbled asleep, not a care to be given when they laid on top of Roman’s scrapped prompts, loosely holding onto each other. Tomorrow is another day, and with their newly formed relationship there will be bound of ensues of embarrassments to deal with later when they both wake up to find one another sleeping in the same bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: **This is now a mini series so be sure to subscribe if you're interested!**
> 
> mi querida serpiente* - My dear/darling snake (to my knowledge but I could be wrong, querida has a variety of meanings and I maybe Hispanic but I only speak and understand it so-so!)
> 
> mi serpiente endiabladamente hermosa*- My devilishly handsome snake
> 
> Thank you for reading and hoped you had enjoyed it! 
> 
> Shoutout to my good friend Krys (@wedgene on Insta GO CHECK THEM OUT) for helping and supporting me along the way, if you read this, thank you so much, I love you!!! <3
> 
> I really want to write more fics in the future and I hope I have the opportunity and motivation to do so, though I can't promise anything because I don't normally write a lot because of my mental health and I'm busy with other stuff in my life. And when I'm not writing I tend to draw! If you're interested in checking out my works here's my media:
> 
> Tumblr: @deceivingly-delightful  
> Instagram: @deceivingly_delightful  
> Twitter: @ellizellis
> 
> I hope you guys are safe and doing okay! It's really rough right now but let's all pull through together and try to help one another, don't forget to take breaks when needed, and remember to self-care or otherwise Janus is going to show you down those stairs.


End file.
